


No feelings, only Animal Crossing

by KokichixHydraulicPress



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hopes Peak AU, Non-Despair AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KokichixHydraulicPress/pseuds/KokichixHydraulicPress
Summary: AnImAl CrOssInG
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

As a gift of surviving the VR, Hopes Peak gave each class three Nintendo Switch’s. That was all fine and dandy, until they got to the 53rd class. Those three switches could never be enough for their rowdy behavior, so the students had to compromise. 

“WHOEVER PICKS UP A SWITCH IS THE LEADER OF THEIR GROUP!” Momota chanted, sprinting down the hallway. The rest of the group groaned, before taking off and racing at the sound of a doorbell. Somehow Miu managed to make tripping gas, that made whoever came in contact with it trip. Kirumi easily made it through the crowd, pulling ahead with ease. Kokichi was smart, and decided to sleep in the vents the night before. So when the two of them came in contact with the switches, Kokichi jumped down and grabbed the last one. Thus chaos was born.

So in the dorms it was 3 per room. Kokichi Momota and Kiibo, Maki, Himiko and Tenko (Shuichi got kicked out); Korekiyo, Angie, and Shuichi; Rantaro, Kaede and Tsumugi; Miu, Gonta, and Ryoma; and Kirumi often drifted from Maki’s, Kaede’s and Kiibo’s. (The first to have girl time, second to relax and the third to keep everyone out of trouble.) 

The switch groups were more complicated. They decided the groups with the classic picking system, with Miu choosing someone, then Kokichi then Kirumi. The groups ended like this.

Miu: Kiibo, Rantaro, Gonta, Kaede, and Korekiyo  
Kokichi: Shuichi, Angie, Kaito and Tsumugi  
Kirumi: Maki, Himiko, Ryoma, and Tenko

“Mario Party! Mario Party!” Kokichi chanted, jumping up and down on the blue comforter. Kiibo was frankly done, so he pushed Kokichi off the chair. “Waah-“ CRASH. Kokichi fell onto a wooden table, with Miu’s iPad on it. Miu jumped, before running over as grabbing Kokichi by the arms. “Thank you Mi—“ Kokichi couldn’t even finish his sentence before being dragged off the broken table, and found to the side. “My iPad!” Miu cried. She looked at Kiibo and pouted. It had a sizable crack where Kokichi’s head had landed, but it surely still worked. “Kokichi!” Kaede and Shuichi yelled together, picking Kokichi off the ground. “Ugh.” Kokichi groaned. “Are you okay?!” Kaede asked frantically. Kokichi had droopy eyes, but he still gave a smile. “Mario party now?” Kokichi asked, completely disregarding the blood that was dripping out of his head. “Ugh! Ko-“ Kaede didn’t get to finish her sentence, because the doorbell rang. Kaede lifted her head, successfully dropping Kokichi’s head back onto the floor. “Hey!” Kokichi groans were unheard, because Kaede ran  
to the door looking excited. “Tsumugi! It’s here!” Kaede grinned. Tsumugi peered her head out of her shared dorm. “It is?! Finally!” Tsumugi smiled before running out of the room to get the package. Rantaro came outside too, looking thoroughly happy about the mystery package. “I could barely wait!”  
Rantaro grinned before waltzing towards the door too. Shuichi went to get the bandages for Kokichi’s many head injury’s, but not before wondering what could get they’re group so happy. Kaede walked out with a small brown cardboard box, with a gleeful Tsumugi and Rantaro behind. Tsumugi handed Kaede the scissors she always kept on her, Rantaro already working on the duck tape with his spare pocket knife. Once the box opened, Shuichi was already on Kokichi’s head. Kaede took the object out, revealing it to be a game case. Not just any game case, a animal crossing game case. DUN DUN DUUUUUUN.

After wrestling for the remotes, the class watched all three of the animal crossing games go into the separate switches, and the separate TV’s. Hopes Peak is rich. Kokichi demanded to be a Island Rep, along with Miu on her switch. Kirumi let the over excited Himiko be their Island Rep. All 16 of them hovered over on another, waiting for the other to be done with fearing their character to they could make theirs. 

“Kokichi! Stop hogging the switch!”  
“Kaito! Stop hogging the fairy lights!”  
“WHY IS MY CHARACTER SO FLAT?!”  
“Miu! This is a children’s game!”  
“Finally Ryoma! That took so long!”  
“Stop being over enthusiastic Himiko...”

The chaos ensues, before a Kaede finally found something to calm the storm. “Hey! Listen for a moment!” Kaede yelled. That got everyone’s attention. “What Kayayayday?” Kokichi said, emphasizing the ‘yay’. Kaede ignored the comment, gesturing towards a free whiteboard. “Okay. Since we can’t work together, we’ll create a schedule!” Kaede said. She gave Kirumi, Tsumugi and herself a marker. “Now, we have to compromise! I gave a marker to the spokesperson of the group (sorry my group) to map out their schedule.” And so they did! Everyone knew about the insomniac group of Ryoma, Rantaro and Shuichi, so they have the switch from 12- 7. Kokichi and Miu don’t care about class, so they have it during the school day. Maki or Kirumi, Kiibo or Korekiyo, Kaito or Tsumugi have it from 4-9. Gonta, has it for an hour, and then Angie Tenko and Himiko have it for 2 hours. People are willing to switch out with whoever, so the timing can momentarily change. Now that that’s out of the way, it’s time for the story!


	2. Wantawo and Kowokichi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rantaro has big brother vibes.

Kokichi was awake at 5 in the morning. Why? Kokichi stopped taking his insomnia pills. He ran out a while ago, and just never got around to buying more. He’s pretty sure the Leader Labs noticed, because they put the LED lights down and started working quieter. Kokichi could barely work up enough energy to get up in the morning, putting contacts in was almost too much of a hassle. Oh. So that’s how Himiko always feels. Mentally and Physically exhausted. Kokichi absolutely hated it. Of course, there was nothing he could do about it right now. So Kokichi did the only logical explanation right now. Steal the switch and play animal crossing of course. Kokichi snuck out of his room, making sure not to alert the assassin right next to his door. Oops. Maki has been training to legally change her ultimate talent. The bodyguard that was beside his door. Honestly, it was a great change. Kokichi would never admit that though. Kokichi tiptoed down the stairs, watching the shadows on the walls move back and forth. Apparently someone was playing animal crossing as well. Good for them. Kokichi stepped, as quietly as he could manage, over to the second TV. Yes, they had three TV’s. Kokichi still couldn’t get over it. Kokichi was careful not to turn on the switch, as the person on the other side of the room would surely notice. Instead, Kokichi his it into his scarf. Kokichi stood up again, still not coming to even half of the door frame. It was Gonta sized; what do you expect. When Kokichi finally turned around, a sharp, still voice made its way into the atmosphere. “Kokichi.” Kokichi gulped, turning around to see the man. “Ahh! Avocado-Chan! I’m sooooo exited to meet you this fine night!” Rantaro checked the time by stopping his character. “Kokichi, it’s 4:00 am.” There was an awkward pause in the air. You could hear a pin drop if you wanted to drop one. “Ahaha, well, I have some preeetty important Supreme Leader stuff to get in top of! Restraining Mafia’s, killing royal heirs, y’know. The works!” Kokichi winked, before attempting to leave the room once again. Rantaro wasn’t having it. “C’mon Kich. Tell me what’s wrong.” Rantaro pat the seat next to him, motioning for the small boy to come closer. Kokichi itched you be in someone’s arms, yet decided against it. “Yeaaaah, no. I’m just gonna-“ Kokichi tried to leave again, before bumping his back on something. And he could tell. The something was pissed. “Kokichi, what are you doing out of bed.” Maki asked, dangerously glaring tiredly. “I was trying to leave, but meanie Avacado-Chan was begging me to stay! And how could I resist a chance to hold my beloved dear?” Kokichi added dramatics, somehow still being a nuisance, even in his tired state. Maki huffed. “hug him then. Just don’t talk too loud.” Maki quickly left, probably because she just wanted to sleep. Now placed on the spot, Kokichi was forced to sit next to Rantaro, trapped in his own lies. Reluctantly, Kokichi headed over to Rantaro, pulling out his switch to play animal crossing. Rantaro first wrapped Kokichi in his blanket, before wrapping him in his arms as well. It wasn’t long before Kokichi fell asleep, being the first time he had done so in days. When the others awoke and came to the living room, they were greeted by a ,rather comfy looking, Rantaro, holding Kokichi close in his sleep. Miu took a picture fir blackmail, before leaving them alone. Kaede started cooing over them, almost waking them up. Twice. It’s needless to say, both of them were pretty embarrassed when they woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you’re enjoying this story. I’ll try to update everyday, but stuff happens. Hope you enjoy!


	3. Miu might need help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I add an angst tag? Maybe...

Miu Iruma, genius girl inventor with golden brains and a fantastic body.... was flunking English. 

She told herself it was natural;even someone with remarkably amazing brain power as herself  has to fail something. But Kokichi and Shuichis top scores in all their classes said otherwise. How did Kokichi even get those 100’s?? He  never pays attention, so explain. Yet here Miu was. Taking notes for once in her life. It was tiring.

After a bit of studying, Miu was very tempted to take some time off. She turned in missing work, started on some writing problems, even read a few paragraphs! Miu almost instantly shook that though out of her head. ‘ No. You have a giant essay due Friday! No time for lolliegagging.’  Miu sighed determinedly, and locked her door. No distractions.

Kiibo was walking around the halls, searching for Miu. He has only seen the inventor at classes, and it was starting to worry him. No murder roombas on the loose, no shouting of crude words across the cafeteria, not even a sliver of petty drama! Kiibo hated to admit it, but Miu’s chaos had brought some normality to his life. It was like a reminder of how he could never fully understand someone. Besides Kokichi of course. That was for another day though. Kiibo shook his head.  ‘Stay on task Kiibo! Where. is. Miu!!!’ Kiibo headed to her room, being the last place he checked for some reason. It had been a full week since she had started disappearing, almost as if she was never there. Now that needed help. Miu was always the center of attention! Not a shy girl who hid in her room at social gatherings! Feeling a bit more confident, Kiibo opened the door. 

The first thing he noticed, was how dark it was. The only light was shining from a computer on the other side of the room. In case the inventor was sleeping, Kiibo decided to not turn on the lights. The next thing he noticed was the trash. A bit of news was stereotypical of a girl her age, but it was hard to even find a place to step! Energy drinks on the floor, along with chip bags and bottle caps, and everything alike. “Miu..?” Kiibo asked, just in case. The table in front of the computer shifted, a messy head of hair picking itself up drearily. The clump of hair turned towards the robot, showing off its half off inventors goggles, and bloodshot eyes with dark circles underneath. “Ki..ibo?” Miu asked, parting her hair to see the boy. Miu gasped, quickly waking up. “Oh darn! How long was I asleep?!” Miu quickly averted her eyes to the computer, pulling open different tabs, and checking in her notebook by the side. “Miu? Are you... ok?” Miu snapped her head at Kiibo. “Huh? Oh, yeah! Of course I’m ******* fine! I just had a bit of extra work is all!” Miu didn’t smile while saying this, but even a bit. That was a red flag if Kiibo had ever seen one. “Miu, are you tired? It’s fine to take a break from school sometimes!” Kiibo can’t believe how the tables turned. At the beginning, Miu was practically begging Kiibo to loosen up. Now Kiibo was asking the same thing. Miu heaved, and turned back to her work. “I’m fine Kiibaby. I have an essay due, and I might as well finish it. I only have about 1,000 words left anyways.” Miu frowned again, letting Kiibo know she was not OK. “Miu, I’m going to let you work for a bit. Promise to not overwork yourself?” Kiibo pleaded, noticing his class was going to start any minute. “Hmm? Oh... yeah.... whatever..” Miu mumbled, typing while she answered lazily. Kiibo smiled sheepishly, and turned away from the door. “I’ll see you soon, OK?” Kiibo asked. Whatever Miu said next was blurred out by the ringing of a school bell. Kiibo waved goodbye before quickly speed walking to his next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones shorter, I’m sorry, but I was at my aunts house with no WiFi, soooo. Yeah.


	4. Hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miu and Kiibo list suffer

It’s been another week since Miu’s talk with Kiibo. Miu has been trying to come out of her room, she really has. But everytime she goes out to hang with her friends, a nagging voice at the back of her head told her horrid things. ‘You’re being selfish.’ ‘You had that timeline to do! It's due on wednesday, and you’re barely half way.’ ‘You’re always doing something else. Work for once in your life.’ Miu couldn’t handle the voices in her head, screaming at her to go work, invent, or do something productive. She would always make up some lame excuse and retreat back to her room. Her safe place. Miu knew this wasn’t healthy. Kiibo tried to coax her out of her room time and time again. Miu’s eyes stayed on her computer screen, almost brimming with tears. 

It’s not ok. She’s not OK.

Miu continued to lie to her friends, pretending they weren’t there, all because of the continuous guilt that stayed in her throat, constantly reminding her that she could do better. She's worth better. She deserves better. Miu began to stop sleeping altogether, always going out for a coffee break every few hours. Her eyes were constantly bloodshot and baggy, her extravagant clothing only resorting to a simple sweatshirt or hoodie. She couldn’t care less about her hair, and she only ever smiled in robotics class. It was evident to see how she was feeling, and her unhealthy coping mechanisms. Kiibo tried to text or call her multiple times, but she never picked up. She never checked the messages, called him back, or even walked with him from class to class like she usually would. The intervention that Kiibo decided on was made way too late. 

“Hey Miu!” Gotta get to class, gotta get to class. “Miu! Can you hear me?” Gotta get to class, down this hall, don't forget about the broken stair on the fourth. “Miu! Miu! Are you ignoring me?” Shut up nagging voice. Gotta get to class, gotta get to class, gotta get to class. “MIU!” And just like that, she was gone. Another missed opportunity. Trying to see through the wave of people was a nightmare. Kiib was determined to try again though.

“Hey Miu! Wanna be partners?” No response. “Miu?” The said girl took a Macbook out of her bag. “I’m guessing that’s a yes? Well anyways, I think we should-” “No.” What? “Huh? What do you mean by that?”   
Miu stared at him. “No.”  
What was going on today?  
Miu swiftly switched tables, and began to work on her own. Kiibo would try again though!

At lunch Kiibo searched for her everywhere. She wasn’t to be found. He checked the lunch line, the tables, her room, the bathrooms, everywhere. It was like she didn’t even want to be found. Of course, that could be true. Even still, Kiibo searched everywhere. He spent the entire lunch break looking for her, though she wasn’t anywhere. Another failure. If he didn’t succeed next time, Kiibo didn’t know what to do.

Kiibo held the console with shaking hands. His eyes started to get wet, as he was so scared this wouldn't work. Kiibo’s teeth gritted, as he waited silently. The wait lasts forever, as he was waiting for someone who wouldn’t arrive, someone who would tell him that he was doing the right thing. Someone who would give him a grand old hug, before telling him that no matter what, he should trust his instincts. Someone like the real Miu. Not… this.. This is a horrible character of a confident and slightly overbearing friend. Kiibo’s eyes glistened. A friend… Friends don’t let other friends get hurt. So Kiibo picked up the console from hsi sweating hands, and shifted, sliding it under the door. A few seconds passed by like eons, as no movement was heard. 

Finally, some shiting and wadding was heard through the door. Kiibo pressed his ear against the door, trying to get a basic surrounding of the girl's placement. The unlocking of a door was heard, as a bundle of pink hair was flung at him. Kiibo took a double take, before realizing Miu had brought the robot into a tight hug. Kiibo was about to pull away awkwardly, before hearing sniffing. Kiibo turned his head slightly seeing the girl’s bloodshot eyes pouring with silent tears. Kiibo gripped her sides, tightening the hug on his side too. The pair stayed there for a few minutes, both not daring to move an inch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late! I actually finished this a long time ago, but I never got around to posting it :/ I’m really sorry!


End file.
